


Fragrance

by Jyu22



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyu22/pseuds/Jyu22
Summary: 歐風AU賣花男孩X嗅覺敏感小少爺
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk & Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	Fragrance

又一朵。

劉基賢看著那束躺在他陽台上的玫瑰花，嬌嫩欲滴的嫣紅花瓣上還沾著清晨灑下的點點露珠，原在莖上張牙舞爪的尖刺已被盡數除去，足見送禮者的謹慎細心。

起初他的直覺反應是某個追求者的禮物——或許聽起來有些狂妄自大，但他本就是眾人追捧的對象。舉例來說，當劉基賢走在學院走廊上，經過那些身上浸滿昂貴香水、把自己弄得活像是行走的室內芳香劑的千金小姐身旁時，總會得到無數充滿傾慕之情的眼神與嬌羞笑容。若是本著紳士精神回以一個微笑，他甚至能聽見小小的尖叫聲在少女中爆發。

被高年級的學長叫到教堂後面空地告白的經歷也不是沒有過，但劉基賢可以肯定的說，那不是夕陽透過畫窗玻璃折射在臉上的光影，純粹就是茶來伸手飯來張口，要什麼有什麼的貴族少爺打出生以來第一次面臨的晴天霹靂。而事後沒在學校被處處找碴一方面要歸功於他顯赫的家世，一方面也得感謝母親給他生的這副男女通殺的臉蛋，那位伯爵家的公子到現在看見他還會結巴臉紅。

然而這麼頻繁的獻殷勤還是第一次遇到，何況還沒有署名——連封信也沒有，每天都只有一束玫瑰花孤伶伶地被放在他的陽台上。如此情況已經持續了半個月，劉基賢也不是沒有讓家中的隨從稍微留意些，但見鬼了，一點痕跡也沒留下。

梅林的鬍子啊，這難不成是從天上掉下來的禮物嗎，他想，不然就是什麼古靈精怪的花草仙子看中了他。

***

結果兩者似乎都算是正確答案，否則劉基賢不懂為何在萬籟俱寂的夜半時分，落地窗邊的薄紗帷幕被風掀起的同時，整理完拉丁語筆記準備就寢的他，會目睹一道纖瘦的身影落在房外陽台上，腳尖觸地穩得像芭蕾舞伶。

揉著疲勞痠澀的雙眼滑開窗門，猛然襲來的夜風讓劉基賢打了個哆嗦，一抬起頭來就和那道身影對上視線。

根據他書房裡的那套精怪故事集，森林精靈受驚時會飛，而不是嘴巴大張杏目圓瞪，身子搖搖欲墜站不穩，這是個人類，還是個格外眼熟的人類。

每天從他家牆外飛奔而過時，這人帽衫上的繫繩總在空中擺盪拍打，他永遠套著一條鬆垮寬大、背帶時不時就會滑落至肩頭的吊帶褲，胸前口袋偶爾點綴著幾朵鵝黃色小花，日復一日穿梭於城內大街小巷，經過的地方總是不缺歡聲笑語。

那個在轉角花店打工的男孩，鄰居都叫他——

「玟赫啊！」

在一個夜黑風高、圓月當頭的夜晚，有個叫做李玟赫的花店男孩抓著一枝玫瑰花從天而降，落在貴族少爺劉基賢的陽台。

***

「啊啊啊等等不要喊人！不要喊！」嚇得差點自陽台摔落的李玟赫從欄杆上跳下來摀住他的嘴，左顧右盼一會兒，確定劉基賢點了點頭後才鬆開手。

「對不起，真的很對不起，但是拜託您不要通報我……」碰一聲便紮紮實實地撞在磚頭地板上，響得劉基賢都覺得痛，李玟赫只差沒把額頭也貼下去，聲音越變越小。

「你是那個在花店裡工作的人。」劉基賢用的是肯定句，他不動聲色地把身後的窗門關上，將兩人和內部阻隔開來。

「你，不對，少爺您知道我？」李玟赫還跪在地上，愣愣地抬頭望向他。

「你每天都會送花到公爵夫人的宅邸，就在隔壁。」他抬起下巴比了比方向，雙手抱胸由上而下俯瞰他，「不趕出去可以，但先解釋一下大半夜你在我家鬼鬼祟祟的原因。」

「我……」李玟赫眨巴著雙眼，邊看著劉基賢的眼色邊斟酌字句，「我來送花給您。」

「給我？為什麼？」

李玟赫深吸一口氣，像是豁出去般說，「您……基賢少爺您曾經在兒童節時光臨過敝、敝店，買了好多小盆栽送給孤兒院的孩子……我常常會去那裡和他們玩，他們都很高興，說想要謝謝您……於是我斗膽造訪……還望您海涵……啊……敝姓李，李玟赫。」

「玟赫，不要硬用社交辭令跟敬語了，不適合你。」劉基賢哭笑不得地看著他，伸手將李玟赫扶起，「所以這就是你半夜潛進我家的原因？」

要感謝人什麼花不選，偏偏選大紅色的玫瑰？他還以為是什麼……

「也不完全是，」李玟赫輕輕握住他的手，用炯炯有神的雙眼直視劉基賢，「我覺得玫瑰花很適合……你，基賢少爺。」

啪。

是新生的玫瑰綻放的瞬間，或是劉基賢的心臟猛然收縮的聲音。

***

從那天開始，劉基賢交到了人生第一個平民朋友，而李玟赫第一次有機會和貴族談天說地。

「我爸爸是鞋匠，我們家世世代代都以製鞋為生，但是我不喜歡黏著劑的味道，很臭，手還會弄得黑黑髒髒的，所以我說我以後不要繼承他的鞋店，要開花店，結果就被他拿鞋拔子追著打。」李玟赫一人分飾兩角，誇張地重現當時的場景，眉飛色舞的樣子惹得劉基賢直發笑。

「那基賢你長大之後，想做什麼？」

「我……」劉基賢沈思了一會兒，快速而模糊不清地咕噥了一句，「我也想做自己喜歡做的事。」

「你說什麼？」李玟赫抬高音量，把耳朵湊到劉基賢嘴邊，感受到溫熱的吐息落在耳垂上時，他的胸口莫名有些搔癢。

而劉基賢則是倒抽了一口氣，和那些粗造濫制又薰鼻的香水不一樣，李玟赫的身上總是帶著一股淡淡的花香，讓人心曠神怡，偶爾卻有點醉人，會讓劉基賢很想靠在他身上。

「我說，在熟習三學四術過後，我應該會往法學方面精進鑽研……」

「原來你喜歡法律？我現在才知道。」

劉基賢咬著下唇，悶悶地擠出一句，「沒有，我不喜歡……」

李玟赫轉了轉眼珠子，鼻頭皺成一團，「那你為什麼要唸法學？等等，別說，讓我想想。」

他起身在劉基賢的陽台上來回踱步，月光灑在李玟赫的側臉，劉基賢這才發現他的鼻樑比初見時堅挺許多，下顎線變得銳利，不過半年時間連身高也迅速拔升，他現在得抬頭才能直視李玟赫，但還是沒敢問紅玫瑰和他很適合是什麼意思。

最終垂頭喪氣地走回花紋繚繞的鐵椅坐下，李玟赫托著腮悶悶不樂的樣子就像一隻咬不到桌上餐點的小狗，「我放棄了，你說吧。」

「自從我的伯父，也就是前任大法官逝世後，我們家族就缺一個這樣的人才。」

果然，李玟赫的表情更糾結了。

「這樣聽下來，當貴族也是很辛苦的啊……每天要背很多書、學習社交禮儀，長大之後要當官，還要……」忽然之間就沒了聲音，這讓劉基賢有些不解，歪著頭看他。

「聽說貴族為了維持地位，都會互相聯姻……基賢你……有未婚妻嗎？」

「我……」劉基賢話還沒來得及說出口，便被李玟赫硬生生截斷。

「我知道，侯爵大人都安排好了吧。她一定是位很有氣質、很漂亮的小姐……恭喜你啊！」

他又像平時一樣，大剌剌地拍著他的背，但李玟赫每拍一下，劉基賢就覺得自己的心情又沉了幾分。而他接下來的舉動更讓劉基賢煩躁而心碎——這人的壞習慣又犯了，一急就不分青紅皂白，該說不該說的都往外講。

「你和她見過面嗎？她有沒有送你親手做的刺繡手帕當定情物？如果你之後要送花給她，我可以幫你搭配。自從王妃拿著鈴蘭捧花結婚之後，現在的貴族小姐都很喜歡——」

「玟赫，沒有，我沒有未婚妻。」劉基賢一字一句清楚地說，語氣中帶點慍怒。

「……真的嗎？為什麼？我以為像你們這種少爺小姐都是從小就訂下了婚約。」他注意到李玟赫繃緊的肩膀自然垂下，卻依然斜睨著他。

「我是次子，在兄長繼承爵位、成家立業之前，不會有這方面的安排。」

他口中的「你們這種少爺小姐」不管聽幾次都讓劉基賢覺得很刺耳，卻又無能為力。

「原來如此。」李玟赫乾巴巴地補了一句，隨即僵硬地起身，自顧自地宣告：「我得走了，凌晨還得去城外花田批貨，別看花材好像很細很脆弱，一車一車搬下來也很累的……而且基賢你明天有修辭學測驗吧？早點休息。」

他接著從吊帶褲口袋掏出一朵紅玫瑰，遞到劉基賢的面前，「這是今天的份，謝謝你送孤兒院盆栽、沒有把我趕出去、還跟我這種人說話。」

「等、等一下。」劉基賢伸出手，蓋住他握著玫瑰花的拳頭挽留，忽然發現李玟赫的手掌好大，自己的一看就是嬌生慣養、細皮嫩肉，和他常年處理花材、新舊傷疤交錯的手形成強烈對比。

「我喜歡文學，想在遠離宮廷的地方寫詩和劇本……」他躊躇了一會，用手指輕輕地在李玟赫結痂的舊傷上摩挲，「然後，除了玫瑰之外，我也喜歡向日葵、鬱金香、任何你們店裡有的花，所以你下次可以送我別的。」

李玟赫沒有答話，所以他繼續辯論術課堂上學到的，一步步把話題帶向重點的策略，「我已經告訴你我喜歡什麼了……那你除了花之外，還喜歡什麼？」

或許李玟赫總是精力充沛、毛毛躁躁的樣子，但劉基賢有時覺得他才是更大膽衝動的那方，就像半年前輕而易舉接受了李玟赫闖進他家的舉動、讓他打破身份階級區隔和他平起平坐、聽他描述市井小民的生活、各色花卉的差異……他給了劉基賢幻想的空間，期望他們一次次的午夜幽會永遠不會劃下句點。

純粹為了轉達感謝，就不論刮風下雨、一日不落地送紅玫瑰給他？劉基賢打從初見那天就不買帳，他只是假裝被蒙在鼓裡。

「我……可能還有點……喜歡……」

李玟赫斷斷續續地回答，他自己都不太清楚自己的想法，只能揣著不安的心，謹慎地吐出最後一個音節。

「——你？」

劉基賢摸著他手背的動作赫然停下，紅暈爬上雙頰的同時，他彎起那雙狹長的眼睛、勾出一個全世界的珠寶加起來都比不上的珍貴笑容。

「可能還有點？」

劉基賢笑得實在太美，讓他有點不知所措。

「我喜歡你啦。」像是怕自己的真心被懷疑般，他又補了一句，「我喜歡你。」

你這天殺的笨蛋，李玟赫暗自在心中想著，哪有人告白用這種語氣的。

看著劉基賢的臉孔，一個絕妙的比喻突然從他的腦袋裡冒出來：如果劉基賢是一朵花，那他絕對是最高雅脫俗、最明艷動人的花，僅僅是靜靜矗立著也使群芳黯然失色。

這朵花此刻甚至在他眼前，只為了他綻放，李玟赫想著，要是能一親芳澤就好了。

直到手中的玫瑰掉落在腳背上，他才意識到自己把雙唇印上劉基賢的唇瓣。李玟赫急急忙忙想退開，脖子卻被一把摟住，劉基賢現在得踮腳才能維持平衡。他稍微抿抿唇，又露出了一個靦腆真誠的微笑。

「我也喜歡你。」

嗯，劉基賢和他在一起久了，身上也有花香。


End file.
